


Темница неприступно-крепка

by Asvang



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Through the Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Их темница сплетена из ошмётков цепи Глейпнир.





	Темница неприступно-крепка

Темница Сколя неприступно-крепка, сплетена из шума кошачьих шагов, женской бороды, корней гор, медвежьих жил, рыбьего дыхания и птичьей слюны – из тех жалких ошмётков, что остались от цепи Глейпнир. Он слышит её звон, её стон, её треск, когда Ужасный Брат рвётся прочь, разевает поражённую мечом исполинскую пасть; он чувствует, как содрогается стальное тело, и гневливый вой разносится над горными хребтами. Он видит, он чует, он внемлет – всему, что за тысячи миль, под серебряным лунным светом.

Брат Хати скалит клыки, грызёт прутья – густая синяя кровь капает на исчерченный рунами каменный пол. Хати рычит, сипит, хрипит, вот-вот размозжит лоб о плиты, поросшие мхом – точь-в-точь могилы, точь-в-точь собор, возведённый над их прахом, над их пеплом, над их сутью. Хати хохочет, что-то шепчет, вьётся за собственным хвостом, и в глазах у него – безумие, безумие, безумие: чёрное, будто бездна Гинунгагап, необъятное, словно Хельхейм.

Сколь прижимает брата к алтарю, сияющему алмазами и рубинами, сапфирами и аметистами – но разве затмят они лучи солнца? Сколь впивается в его загривок, бороздит полосами его бока и спину, и братская плоть так сладка, так свежа, что он обгладывает его до костей. Хати скулит, молит о пощаде – Сколь сдирает мясо, скребёт по рёбрам. Их нельзя убить: Хати воскреснет – и Сколь сожрёт его ещё раз. И ещё раз. И ещё. Потому что здесь больше нечего есть. Сквозь щели под стрельчатым потолком проникают отблески мира, куда не вернуться до Гибели Богов; Хати ненавидит его, Сколь ненавидит не меньше.

Луне и Солнцу спокойно. Луне и Солнцу мирно. Их ослепительные колесницы несутся среди звёзд и облаков, а за ними – ни тени врага, ни призрака былого страха. Ноги Сколя ноют, а око не так остро, как прежде – но он жаждет погони, жаждет насладиться отчаянием и агонией, ощутить на языке нежное, молочное мясо Соль, когтями запутаться в её золотых волосах, прильнуть к жару её огненного нутра. В темнице Сколя холодно, промозгло, серо – и даже алтарь пустует, когда Хати удаётся улизнуть в один из множества коридоров, затаиться под мраморными сводами и арками, испещрёнными древними письменами.

Хати кидается на месяц, соблазнительно изогнувшийся в вышине, захлёбывается проклятьями, сулит расправу. Сколь провожает каждый закат, не сомневаясь – Соль наблюдает за ним через стены, стережёт ключ и двери, не позволяет сумраку подкрадываться слишком близко. Он улыбается: рано или поздно грянет Рагнарёк – и кошачьи шаги, женская борода, корни гор, медвежьи жилы, рыбье дыхание и птичья слюна рассеются дешёвой позолотой.

Ничто не удержит их в этот ясный безбрежный день.


End file.
